


A Discovery (Both about the world and ourselves)

by youknowmyname



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Ancient Egyptian Literature & Mythology, Astronautical Engineer, Astronauts, Awkward Flirting, Bad Puns, Constellations, F/M, Gen, M/M, Other, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Stars, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26787478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youknowmyname/pseuds/youknowmyname
Summary: Ahk is intrigued by you and your field of work.
Relationships: Ahkmenrah (Night at the Museum)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	A Discovery (Both about the world and ourselves)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like this! This is my first time writing for Ahk in a while. This is a request from my Tumblr.

"Y/n? Why are you building this tin can?" 

Ahkmenrah's large eyes focused on the map as his mouth made a little "oh." His eyes grazed over the broad blueprint of Sirius. It was a plasma rocket that would be sent into space with some of Nasa's top engineers. Sirius was just as much as a big deal as Atlas V. It was a rocket ship meant to stay on the moon and study stars, like the Mars Rover. It was all one gigantic plan. You and thousands of other astronautical engineers worked day and night on Sirius. You were the masterminds behind one of Nasa's most remarkable experiments. 

"Well, I don't know much. There plan is to observe any new constellations. Remember the rover I told you about?"

Ahkmenrah nodded his head in response. "One of the wheels?"

"Yeah, that one. We're building a rocket that's gonna bring a few of the astronauts to the space station. Then, they'll release a rover into space. It won't have wheels you. Think of it as a satellite."

You continued to explain Sirius and what its job was. Ahk sat right next to you as he followed your every word. Not once did he become bored. In fact, he kept asking thousands of questions. He had the energy of an excited child, and you found it absolutely adorable. Every day after work, you'd take the subway from Columbia to The Natural History Museum to see Ahkmenrah. 

About two months ago, NASA had decided to do a month exhibit for Sirius. You were one of the few engineers they had chosen to explain the project. It was an educating and overall enjoyable experience. But little did you know, there was more than what you had been seeing. 

It was like an ordinary night. You had been cleaning up your exhibit, preparing to head back to Manthanville when you saw a nightguard chasing after a skeletal T-rex. You blinked twice, thinking it was an effect of sleep deprivation. 

But little did you know, the museum had been full of wonders, just like your friend Ahkmenrah. Once Larry, the nightguard who had now been forced to tell you of the secret, had introduced you to him. You and Ahkmenrah's friendship was history. Here you were, an astronautical engineer and Ahkmenrah, a four-thousand-year-old Ancient Egyptian Pharoah.

Every night, you would come to the museum and check in with Larry, who dealt with the miniature cowboy and Roman soldier. Heading over to the Ancient Egyptian exhibit, Ahkmenrah would greet you as he prepared himself. You would bring a load of junk food, from skittles to barbeque chips. Ahkmenrah would try them, and his reactions were priceless. He had grown fond of sea salt caramels and hated anything that was chocolate related. The two of you would sit and eat junk food for most of the night. While he would talk about the tales of his homeland, you would talk about your work. The two of you had become inseparable. 

"When you send Sirius into the sky, I believe it will encounter Sah," Ahkemnrah explained as looked down at a map of all of the constellations. He pointed to Sirius. "Sah guards over all of the constellations in the sky. I remember, as a child, my mother would tell me the story of Sah and Sopdet. They guard the skies together, disguised as constellations. Sophet is actually Sirius."

You quirked an eyebrow, a smile on your face. Your fingers pointed to the constellation that was next to Sirius, which was supposedly Sah. "Really?"

A warm, heavy sensation topped your hand. Your cheeks burned as you looked over to see Ahkmenrah place his hand on top of yours. He had a soft smile on his face as he casually had his hand over yours like it was normal. "Yes. Sah and Sopdet were also lovers. Sopdet wears a star crown, as you can see." He pointed to Sirius, which was shaped like a blurry pentagonal. "My mother said that they will always be together no matter what. Even four thousand years later, they have never left the sky. Sah always wanted to be with Sopdet and did whatever it took to be with her."

You were a little distracted by Ahkmenrah's hands-on yours. Even though you had known him for a short amount of time, you and Ahk had grown closer each night. Whenever you would leave the museum and head to work, he refused to leave your hand. All you thought about was your work and your gigantic crush on a four-thousand-year-old Pharoah. A small "hm" escaped your mouth. Your (y/e/c) met with his milky ones. 

"Y/n, your eyes are like stars. They shine in the light and evergrowing darkness of the night. A true beauty to behold. You and your destined field of work were truly meant to be." He cutely simpered. A hint of tomato was on his cheeks with his pearly smile. Did he call you "beautiful" in one of the most different ways possible? 

"Did you just compliment me, Ahk?" You chuckled. Was this what romance was like? You didn't run into an ancient pharaoh every other day. 

"What else do you think I would do, my star?"

Your cheeks had gone from pink to red. There was no way you were dreaming. Ahk's hand was right on your eyes as he stared at you dotingly. You were indeed at a loss of words. There was no way that this could have been happening. 

The loud beeping of your phone had interrupted your intimate moment. Huffing, you crawled over to your backpack to pull it out and stop the horrid noise. The time had read six-thirty am, ten minutes until sunrise. Had time gone by that fast? The concept of time did not exist whenever you were around Ahkmenrah. 

You looked over at Ahkenrha, sighing. "Sorry to break it to you, but it's time." 

A pout escaped Ahk's thick lips. Both of you knew how much you hated to leave each other. He looked over at the golden Sarcophagus. You looked away as he undressed from his golden armor into the dusty linen cloth. As he walked into the Sarcophagus and crossed his arms, he smiled hopefully at you. "Why? I was enjoying the time with the reincarnation of Sopdet."

"Very romantic, Romeo." You smirked. Why the hell was he acting so flirty. You weren't complaining in the slightest. It was just weird to think that a dead corpse was flirting you. A dead, reanimated, and extremely attractive corpse. "I'll see you tomorrow and bring your favorites."

"I shall tell you of the other constellations in the sky. You should tell the men in the tin-can to prepare to meet Sopdet and Sah." Ahkmenrh explained. You smiled back at Ahk. The man was not only sexy but beyond adorable. "Will you tell them that, y/n?"

"Of course, Ahk. I'll even tell them to say hi. Just for you."

"Your truly a star, y/n." He quipped a horribly cheesy pun. 

You rolled your eyes playfully, snorting. "Goodnight, Ahkmenrah."

"Goodnight, my shining star."

It was hard every night to have to lock him away, but you always managed to do so. After making sure Ahkmerah was all good, you bid farewell to Larry and headed outside of the museum. You had worked at eight o'clock and wanted to head back to your apartment to freshen up. Placing in your earphones, you walked down the street to look at the sunrise. The sky was a beautiful hue of purple, orange, and yellow. The constellations were faint, but as someone who loved space, you could still figure them out. Orion and Sirius sat right next to each other, together forever. Although they were faint, the two constellations shined brighter than the sun. Ahkmenrah was right; Sah and Sophet were going to be together forever. A smile appeared on your face. 

You truly cherished the time you had with Ahkmenrah. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you could leave a comment or kudos please, I'd really appreciate it. Thanks ;)


End file.
